Cheesy
Cheesy, labeled The Comedian, was a minor character on Inanimate Insanity and a contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. Personality Full of jokes and laughter, Cheesy is a whimsical humorist at heart. At any opportunity available, Cheesy will crack a joke or pun just to get a laugh. As his name implies, Cheesy's jokes are regarded as cheap and tacky, or otherwise, as "cheesy". Additionally, Cheesy may accompany his jokes with a knee slap, or when someone else makes a joke or pun without even realizing it. Cheesy is a dedicated and enthusiastic joker, and will go to great lengths in order to make a joke, as seen in "Marsh on Mars", he runs across an empty field in order to give a knee slap to Soap's joke, and in "Cooking for the Grater Good", where he continues to make jokes about cheese despite the fact that he is simultaneously being grated to death. He also frequently cuts into eliminations in order to crack a joke. Though Cheesy is usually cheerful, effervescent, and joking, he is incredibly paranoid and sensitive about his jokes. If one happens to offend him, his attitude changes drastically and he will act violently. As seen in "A Kick in the Right Direction", Knife comments that his jokes are terrible, and in "Let 'Er R.I.P.", Bow quietly notes that his joke wasn't funny, Cheesy becomes enraged at both and attempts to harm them. Though he may be friendly, ebullient, and good-spirited with other competitors, Cheesy is often looked at as annoying and a nuisance. Other competitors, such as Nickel and Microphone, will often despise Cheesy for merely making jokes and not helping in competitions. While his jokes are usually nothing more than friendly banter and play-on-words, Cheesy may occasionally mock other contestants and offend them if he gets too caught up in a joke. In "Theft and Battery", he offends Microphone personally by cracking a joke about her personality, provoking her to shout back at him and call him out for his cruel joke. This upsets Cheesy deeply, causing him to consider giving up humor entirely. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Cheesy. Voice Actors * Aaron Shapiro (UK/US) * Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *Cheesy may have a neurological symptom called witzelsucht - a set of rare neurological symptoms characterized by a tendency to make puns or tell inappropriate jokes or pointless stories in socially inappropriate situations. *Cheesy's name is intentionally spelled incorrectly, possibly for the reason that he may tell some "cheesy" jokes. **Furthermore, Cheesy is the only character to have a "y" at the end of his name that is not part of the object that he is. *Cheesy is the only character to be voiced by Aaron Shapiro. *Cheesy's character design slightly altered between seasons, as his color scheme changed, and he gained another hole on his left side in Inanimate Insanity II. *In the Cheesy Teaser Trailer, Nickel said that Cheesy wasn't "revealed yet". This led up to his arrival in Inanimate Insanity II. *As mentioned in Joseph H's first Overanalyzation video, although Cheesy is inferred to be Swiss cheese, this is most likely incorrect, as Swiss cheese is rather white, and Cheesy is yellow. It is believed that Cheesy is Maasdam Cheese, a Dutch cheese. *As mentioned in the Inanimate Insanity Secrets video, Cheesy and Balloon weren't originally going to be in Inanimate Insanity II. *Cheesy's personality was vastly different in the first season of Inanimate Insanity. Rather than being a comedian, Cheesy was calm and collected when he first aired in a commercial for a Minecraft server known as "CheeseCraft". **The IP for "CheeseCraft" is "play.cheesecraft.eu". Also known as "thepixelverse.net". **Cheesy appeared in the Season 1 episode Sugar Rush. He was talking to MePhone4S. He and Fan are the only Season 2 contestants seen in Season 1. Gallery |-| Overall= CheesyPro.png Cheesey.png Cheesy.png Cheesy_2.PNG Cheesy_3.PNG Cheesy_4.PNG Chez by thetgrodz-d7obiqc.png CheesyMad.png Cheesiest Cheesy.png CheesyKneeSlapIdle.png CheesyCreation.png New Cheesy Pose.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= CheesyCommercial.png Mephone4s_and_cheesy.jpg Nickel_mean_to_cheese.PNG RIP Cheesy.jpg |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Microphone yelling at Cheesy.png Icebreakercheesyfalls.png Episode 8 votes.png MicrophoneCheesy.png Cheesy laughter.png Cheesyliminated.png|Cheesy being eliminated CheesyMePhoneChallengeJoke.png Screen Shot 2015-02-24 at 4.32.04 PM.png Cheesyonsmosh.PNG|Cheesy seen on a Smosh episode Cheesy Top.JPG|Cheesy gets knocked out Cheesy Banner.png Ball + Balloon.png II2 EP7.jpg 10940427 891431180891657 1012551379500331162 n.png 1513194 679460285422082 1821614523 n.png Notquitehappy.jpg Image34.png Image33.png Image32.png Limbless.png Voting for Episode 7.png VOTING.png Voting for Episode 3.png Screenshot_Image_42.png Screenshot_Image_44.png Screenshot Image 265.png Screenshot Image 264.png Screenshot Image 263.png Screenshot Image 262.png Screenshot Image 261.png Screenshot Image 254.png Screenshot Image 253.png Screenshot Image 252.png Screenshot Image 163.png Screenshot Image 162.png Screenshot Image 148.png Screenshot Image 146.png Screenshot Image 145.png Screenshot Image 142.png Screenshot Image 141.png Screenshot Image 135.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 103.png Screenshot Image 102.png Screenshot Image 98.png Screenshot Image 97.png Screenshot Image 93.png Screenshot Image 75.png Screenshot Image 74.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 70.png Screenshot Image 69.png Screenshot Image 68.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png Screenshot Image 315.png Screenshot Image 316.png Screenshot Image 317.png Screenshot Image 318.png Screenshot Image 319.png Screenshot Image 320.png Screenshot Image 321.png Screenshot Image 322.png Screenshot Image 331.png Screenshot Image 333.png Screenshot Image 334.png Screenshot Image 335.png Screenshot Image 336.png Screenshot Image 337.png Screenshot Image 338.png Screenshot Image 339.png Screenshot Image 345.png Screenshot Image 346.png Screenshot Image 348.png Screenshot Image 351.png Screenshot Image 352.png Screenshot Image 353.png Screenshot Image 354.png Screenshot Image 355.png Screenshot Image 356.png Screenshot Image 357.png Screenshot Image 358.png Screenshot Image 359.png Screenshot Image 360.png Screenshot Image 361.png Screenshot Image 362.png step up ur game cheesey.gif|Cheesy is punched by Knife K.O Bucket Wins- 1 Point for Mic and None for Cheesy.png|Cheesy Gets kicked With a Bucket and a Sponge in Everything's A-OJ Image0.png Image2.png See also * List of Cheesy's jokes Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:The Grand Slams Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Featured Articles